


μολύβια και χρώματα (Pencils and Paints)

by Kittys_World, PatriaRoux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittys_World/pseuds/Kittys_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriaRoux/pseuds/PatriaRoux
Summary: Horrible Sketches of Jaqen and AryaFor L.R. (Superior)J/A Sketches (2)Haircuts and Intimations of Love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittys_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittys_World/gifts), [AryaxJaqen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/gifts), [FayeKNaime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeKNaime/gifts), [LylaPalooza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylaPalooza/gifts), [gul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gul/gifts).



https://i.imgsafe.org/f6d27261f8.jpg

https://i.imgsafe.org/f6d2e01a3a.jpg

https://i.imgsafe.org/f6d3324eb3.jpg

https://i.imgsafe.org/f6d3b3c10b.jpg

Hahahaha. I'm soooo sorry for this, guys! It's like a 3rd-grader's work or something. Hee! XD


	2. J/A Sketches (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some art (???) for you, guys. ;D

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jaqen and Arya as I see them in K's head. ;D


End file.
